My Sweet Crazy
by KawaiiMama18
Summary: Sonic has an issue. It has been going on since he was twelve, and though he's accepted it, he still doesn't like it. Okay even I have to say the summary sucks. SONADOW! and OC's. M for swearing, and later lemons, eh lemon stints too. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic and characters belong to SEGA and affiliates. I own the plot and OC's...dat's it.**

**Me: alright, let's see if I can make your life terrible Sonic.**

**Sonic: Why!**

**Me: I find it vaguely humorous, that's why.**

**Sonic: *quiet sobbing***

**Shadow: Oh, stop that! She doesn't mean it.**

**Sonic: That true?**

**Me: Duh. I'm far from heartless...**

"Ugh! Damn it!" Sonic screamed into his vanity mirror. Pissed at his appearance.

"Sonic…honey, what's the matter?" Asked his mother Aleena, as she wandered into his room.

"Look at me! This is not cool!" his hysteria only got an unexpressive face from his mother.

"Seriously, Sonic? You've been going through this for…oh…five years now!And you still haven't accepted the fact this is going to happen every month!" said his mother with a stern 'get over it' tone in her voice.

"No…I've already accepted this is going to happen…what's pissing me off is…ugh, never mind your only going to tell me; "it's natural and there is nothing to worry about.", BULLSHIT." Said, the angered hedgehog. His mother joining in on the repeated fragment.

The deep lavender hedgehog could only face palm, and sigh. "If you already know then why complain about it!" "You act like you're the only one who goes through it."

"I sure as hell don't see Sonia, Lola, or Manic struggling through this fantastic and natural process you nature whereas I say HELL." The blue mobian said through gritted teeth and fangs.

"True, but it's not a hereditary trait….it's a spiritual trait." Said the lavender woman mumbling the last part under her breath.

Forgetting her sapphire son could pick up faint sounds, he stared in the mirror using the reflection to speak to his mother whom was staring at something inconspicuous on the wall. "Mother, what do you mean spiritual?" trying to hide the anger in his eyes by closing them.

Aleena kept a calm composure on the outside when she looked back at Sonic, but on the inside her eyes were as big as a fly's under a microscope, and was screaming 'Damn it! How could you forget he has excellent hearing! I'm so gonna punch Jules in his nuts when I see him!'

Just as Aleena began to form a syllable, the familiar pounding on the front door along with the voracious screaming of "Sonic! Oh, Sonic! It's your Amy-babe!" Aleena thanked chaos from the depths of her conscience and hastily left Sonic without second thought to answer the door. Amy may have been her savior but, it was no excuse to pound on her hand painted door. 'Damn it, if that pink headache inducing little slut-whore breaks this door, I'm going to Prison Island with a pink muff and hat to match.'

"Hello Mrs. Hedgehog. Where are my future husband and provider, whom I love with all my existence, if I may ask?" Said the overly chipper pink hedgie.

"He…uhm...". As convenient letting the pink girl chase her son like the little dog she was, Aleena decided it was against her obligations as a mother to do something even she was against. "Sonic left twenty minutes ago, Amy dear" A forced mother smile etched across her muzzle.

'DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN! HOW DID I NOT SEE HIM ON MY WAY HERE! No matter, I'll see him in chemistry.' "Oh…okay Mrs. Hedgehog. I guess I will see him at school then." Amy spoke as she headed for the bus stop across the street.

Closing the door after inspecting for major damage, Aleena called upstairs to her "distressed" son. "Alright, Sonic she's gone! Now come down and have breakfast before your late!" Three second pause was all it took for a booming response coupled with a blue blur to arrive in the kitchen. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" "DO YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO GO SCHOOL LOOKING LIKE THIS!"

"But of course, my sweet boy." "Just because your appearance has changed, that doesn't carry merits with me when it comes to an education."

"You're out to destroy me and the little things I take pride in aren't you, mother?" Emerald eyes and an awkward smile silently spoke.

"No, but you and your siblings education are what I put at the forefront of my mind…so….QUIT ARGUING WITH ME, GO GET DRESS, AND HEAD TO SCHOOL SONIC MAURICE HEDGEHOG." Unyielding bright hazel complimenting the stern words.

"Alright, but I can't where my regular uniform." Blue said reluctantly.

"Hmm…I know!...Look in my fourth closet between yours and Manic's room, and there should be a precarious neon orange box…that should have what you need." His mother replied softly.

After finding the box in the massive space his mother referred to as a closet (precarious the box may have been but, also hard to find), Sonic said the quickest goodbye to his mother as he ran out the door leaving a slight dust cloud behind.

Aleena could only think as she continued her daily chores. 'Will he be alright?' 'He's a smart boy, he'll come up with something.' 'Oh fuck me.'

_Review but, not harshly I'm only a beginner. *puppy-eyes* This may take time to update, inspiration comes mostly when I'm nowhere near my laptop..._

**Sonic: So what the F #% is wrong with me.**

**Me: If I tell you it will ruin the later antics, so...YOU WILL NOT KNOW UNTIL I SAY SO (hey, unintentional rhyme)**

**Sonic: F% k you and your conversational censorship.**

**Me: Hey, writing curse words and saying them, are two different things.**

**Sonic:How!**

**Shadow: Ahem! Story now...argue later.**

**Me: *raspberry* okay.**


	2. Chapter 2

If there was anything Sonic was grateful for, it was that he never had to use public transportation; i.e. the bus (which also helped in the Amy avoidance). The sapphire streak looked to be playing pinball in the streets from an aerial point, but to Sonic, it was a slow motion straight line. As he ran breaking sound barriers, a quicker yet, still visible black figure with a crimson trail sped on, while Sonic came to a hastened stop, and jumped behind the closest shrub.

The black figure otherwise known as Shadow, stopped a mere twenty feet from Sonics' position. "I could've sworn I saw that faker just now." "Eh…doesn't matter, even if I saw him, I'd just want to punch him in that smug face of his." Shadow left on that note, leaving behind a fuming blue hedgehog.

"Okay, I have to remind myself, WHY I even show the slightest interest in him!" His thoughts soon filled in the blanks. 'He's a challenge, and I love a challenge', 'He towers over me by two feet', 'He's NOT AMY', ' I love his color', 'Not to mention his eyes', 'that tan muzzle which shows off an absolutely gorgeous set of fangs when he smirks', 'That white tuff of fur I want to play with so bad', 'his impeccable swag!', 'and that third leg he calls a penis, I REALLY WANT TO SEE THAT!' Sonic began to drift into a fantasy, but was quickly torn from it when he heard the school bell in the distance. "Damn it, I'm late!" Leaving his green haven, Sonic mach fived it to school, receiving a text from his mom as he ducked into a corner to avoid the hall monitor. The text read; Soniku I kno u woud strt panikin wen u thought about how u were goin 2 attnd clss, no worrez… ure teachrs were my teachrs so dey knot ha deal. Jus answr 2 two nmes yourz an soniku… lve mama.

"Okay, one that woman has terrible text grammar, and two isn't my name Sonikku anyway?" "I mean no one knows…..Oh, how stupid do I feel."

Sonic gave a deep sigh and walked to his first class in the morning; math, Algebra 3: Trigonometry to be exact. To him it was a two sided coin thing, tails; he goes to sleep, misses the entire lesson, gets slapped with detention, and never hears the end of it from his mother. Heads; he indulges quietly in his fantasies, gets the notes from tails, and proceeds about his day. This theory was so common to Sonic that he enacted it; heads sleep or tails, get earplugs afterschool/ detention. Today it was tails.

The azure hedgie strode into class, and sat three seats behind his original spot in the middle right. What he didn't notice were the eyes that were drawn to him as he found his seat, nor did the dull brown but still statues' rabbit speak until the bell rang. "Alright, quiet down kids." "Before we get started, I'd like the transfer student to come forward and address the class." Sonic knew that was his cue and reluctantly left his seat.

"Now my child, tell everyone your name and something about yourself."

"Umm, no disrespect, but why tell something about myself?" Sonic retorted.

"It's a conversation starter, and you never know, someone might share the same interest or whatever."

"Okay?" "Well my name is Son…he caught himself mid syllable…"

"Son!" A red chameleon questioned. "Don't you mean sun?"

"No…It's Soniku, but you can call me Sikci." A warm smile emphasized the preference. "My three best friends gave me the nickname, since I gave them theirs."

The class Oh'd in agreement. "So, what are their names?" the same chameleon asked inquisitively. "You are persistent, but that is six year long story so, forgive me if I say no."

The day seemed to drone on for Sonic/Soniku/Sikci. Having to introduce himself and fight to stay awake during his last two classes. "Ugh, I am not a morning person, note to self, afternoon classes in college." The emeralds of the blue teen had a sleepy haze that was furiously trying to be snubbed out. Once achieved and in the cafeteria, that was where the heart pounding and even crazier fantasies began to run rampant and free.

In the far left corner, yet still plainly visible, sat the hedgehog in question. And he was not alone, no not at all. A yellow hedgie with zebra striped knuckle gloves sat left, Scourge and his red goggle sat right, Knuckles and his engorged fingers were top right, and an unknown aquamarine fox was top left. But, Sonic's eyes were glued to the pinnacle of the triad, and his obvious dominance.

Grabbing a loaded, grilled chicken burrito, the azure child quickly took to a table the closest in proximity to his….

'SEX GOD!' 'Ohh…he just oozes sexiness to where it's maddening!' And apparently Sonic wasn't the only one who thought so. "Mmm…Shadow looks delicious as always." "Bitch, get off that kick, you are never gonna ride that dick." A cream bunny said whilst, stretching her upper limbs. (Hint, Hint) "What makes you so sure?" the beige bat griped. "Let's see…you're easy, you talk more shit than anyone I know, your temper, you're not his type, and the HUGE fact…you're a natural slut." The bat responded to the bunny's observation with a fierce slap to her cranium. "Ouch, don't get mad at me for your mistakes, Reye." "Listen, and listen well, that ebony sex symbol will be mine, by choice or force."

Sonic however, was oblivious to the conversation behind him, as he was indulging in his scenario daydream.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sonic stared at Shadow with lust-filled eyes. The dark hedgie took notice, and stalked to him with much grace and sat, staring directly into the wet glazed emeralds.

"H-hi, Shad-dow." The sapphire male spoke.

"Hey, Sonic." "Why are you all alone, when I'm only six steps away?" Shadow's voice resonated in every inch of Sonic's being.

"Y-Y-You don't even notice me, much less talk."

"I do notice you, what, I can't stare at you like the precious jewel you are from afar?"

"Nooo, but…." Sonic's words were cut short when peach, met tan. Gloved hands cupped blue fur, not allowing the owner to escape (not that he wanted too). Half-lidded emerald gazed into equally half-lidded rubies, losing his touch on dream reality.

Those same hands began to explore, a wide blue and peach canvas. Starting from the arms, down to the fingertips caressing each with precision, soon forming circles up to the chest, brushing ever so lightly over hidden nipples in which the body slightly quivered each time, and the final straw before Sonic would switch to feral mode, was the articulate stroking of his stomach to the indent where his business separated from his upper body. Shadow although, never left Sonic's lips but continued to mold the little indention using no more than his right thumb and ring finger.

Azure eyelids blinked and twitched rapidly under the ebony's touch. 'I'm gonna lose it, if he doesn't stop!' 'OH, CHA…

::::::::::::::::::::::::

A quiet yelp and gasp came forth as Sonic he awoke, then cringed as he felt a wetness stick between his legs.

'Oh, no, I did not just lose it from a fantasy!' 'Hmm…well Miska said I have an overzealous imagination.'

The bell rang for last period, but Sonic didn't move until everyone left and it was silent. He spin-dashed to dry himself, then bolted to chemistry. What stopped him as his hand rested on the doorknob was that in that very classroom lied his night terror Amy Rose, and the object of his affections, Shadow. He could breeze past Amy, but Shadow was another ordeal. 'He wouldn't know if I wasn't his lab partner…okay I'm going to play this off with all my might!' With that in mind, Sonic opened the door only to be bowled over by a rush of pink and bombarded by red glossed lips.

"Mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah, MWAH!" "Hey! You're not my Sonic!" "Although you have a strong resemblance, are you one of his lost siblings or something!"

'First you attack me then question me?' 'This girl really has nerves.' "One, please get off me you're crushing my chest a bit…." Amy promptly rose from her sitting position, Sonic soon after brushing dirt off his shorts. 'Thank chaos, I'm wearing these instead of a skirt, otherwise I would have been boned.'

"And secondly, I'm no one's lost sibling, and last Sonic and I trade schools every once in a while, if you were wondering."

"Oh, so what's the name of your school?" the pink nuisance pressed.

Only one school came to mind where Sonic knew Amy wouldn't tread. "Trinidad High." Sonic breathed with a proud smile. Amy's face changed from bright and happy to devastated and dispersed. "Ohh…I hope he's alright." Sonic smiled inwardly. 'Thank goodness she's an idiot.' "On saying that, teacher my name is Soniku, but my classmates may call me Sikci, don't ask why."

The teacher responded with a slight nod, Sonic thus passed Amy to his seat next to Shadow, who only eyed him for a minute, then turned his attention back to the board. Class went on undisturbed, with chemicals bubbling, and students taking down observations. Sonic just drew in his notebook, while Shadow dumped chemicals in the biohazard bin, since they were the first to be done. Shadow was semi-deep in his thoughts on his walk back. 'That pink speck was right, that hedgehog and faker are strong in resemblance, and habits, like drawing when we finish early.' 'Wait, why do I know that idiot's habits!'

The bell rang, as soon as Shadow sat down. Everyone left, Shadow got up and before he could say anything the unknown hedgehog strode out the back exit. "Svelte figure, with powerful legs….enticing." The ebony boy mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight crept through cream curtains, and fell upon a blue mess of quills. With groans, moans, and yawns, Sonic dragged himself to the shower. His laziness was a mistake, for the azure child turned the water on HOT.

"AHHHHHH!" His deafening scream, was resounded with furious laughter from his siblings and a twitch from his mother.

'He tried to wash while half asleep….again'

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha….okay Manic you win, that makes thirty-times this month, he's almost scorched his fur off…. Hahahahahaha." Sonia mouthed, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh, yes…Thank you very much."

"And while you're at it, you still owe me three hundred-twenty-six dollars and thirty cents, so hand it over." Said Lola, eyes focused on a newspaper.

"You are never gonna let me out that contract until I pay you back completely, are you?"

"No, and don't forget the interest."

"We drew up that contract, when we were kids, AND IN CRAYON!"

"Crayon, paint, marker, even a handshake, Manic you agreed to pay me back if I brought you an entire toy soldiers and you will pay me by choice or force."

"You will make are excellent yet, ruthless my dear sister and for that I respect you."

Now fully awake and peeved, Sonic trudged to the table, anger and embarrassment apparent on his muzzle.

"Breakfast please, so I can leave."

Aleena placed his wallet and a bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich in front of him. "That's breakfast to go and money for lunch, fifty bucks." "Don't spend it all because that's all you get."

"'Kay" the blue boy spoke as he went out the door. His siblings left soon after.

Sonic got to school on time, got his necessary books for the day, and headed to his first period without much commotion; his favorite class; gym. Entering the boy's locker room with stealth speed, Sonic zoomed to his locker, changing post haste. "I look like me again, but not completely…I hope were not any sports or activities that require close contact." Deciding to leave on his undershirt, Sonic placed his gym shirt over it, and pulled on his shorts. "Yay, two shirts work."

Sonic then sat in the bleachers to wait for the rest of his class to flow in and change. After roll, class began and they were doing tennis today, Sonic danced in his mind with relief and glee. The azure boy loved gym, not only for the adrenaline rush, but the teacher Mrs. Harlot whom, doubled as the dance teacher; she would always find some way to incorporate music into the sports. And they were usually dead-on. For tennis she chose Martin Solveig "Hello".

_I could stick around and get along with you, hello.__  
__It doesn't really mean that I'm into you, hello.__  
__You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party.__  
__Don't get too excited 'cause that's all you get from me, hey.__  
__Yeah, I think you're cute, but I really you should know.__  
__I just came to say hello, hello, hello, hello._

Everyone fell in place as the song began, serving on the upbeat, keeping their swings rhythmic with the beat, and enjoying it all the while. Mrs. Harlot as well swaying side to side likes an eager child.

_I'm not the kinda girl to get messed up with you, hello.__  
__I'ma let you try to convince me to, hello.__  
__It's alright, I'm getting dizzy, just enjoy the party.__  
__It's OK with me if you don't have that much to say, hey.__  
__Kinda like this game but there's something you should know.__  
__I just came to say hello, hey._

Each "hey" within the songs those on the sidelines would throw in more balls, rackets kept tempo, their swings having a rhythm all their own. From an above view all you would see were the kid's colorful feathers, quills, furs, skins and multiple streams of yellow furiously going back and forth like mad bees. And when the song ended collapsed bodies, balls flying every which way, and laughter was all that could be heard. A workout how it should be, fun.

Sonic's day went on fairly well, he was awake for all his classes, his anxiety to run calm, and his imagination tame. Until Mobian history, where the immobilized gaze of another bored holes into his spine.

"I won't turn around…I won't around…I won't turn around…I won't turn around…I won't turn around." The sapphire mobian mumbled, hidden beneath his arms, face to the desk.

His skunk lecturer/teacher took notice of his position, as well as the one behind him. "Sonic and Shadow, since you two are so preoccupied with something other than the topic, you two will take a side and state your claims; the great war of 35'." "In other words the great vampire wars."

"I claim mobian, besides his streaks are made of real blood, it's like dye for him." The azure child smirked.

"You're blue like the sky and ocean, but I forgot you've got aqua phobia." Vented, charcoal.

"At least my name can't be changed to be similar to a window accent; Shadz, who are you trying to hide?" "Oh, right, yourself."

"Damn you faker, damn you."

'Sooooo SEXYYYYY' 'I'm sorry Shadow baby' 'I want to hug you till your mad no more.'

Just to say the vampires won and school was out. "I'm way relieved it's Friday, so weekend sleep here I come!" A happy, blue blur screamed as he, jet-streamed home. Arriving, without slowing significantly, Sonic said hi to his parents, which they heard as one long syllable 'h'. In his room, Sonic lied sprawled on his California king bed, thinking how he was going to spend the rest of his day.

"I could just play video games, till I pass out….or play ball with Manic….shop with Sonia….maybe chat with CMM." "No to the first two, HELL NO to third, so chat it is." Grabbing his laptop, Sonic clicked the chat button and joined the CMM video chat.

"Wassup, you fake hoers I claim as friends." He spoke with a smile.

"If it isn't the blue wonder?" "Where the hell, you been?" 'C', chuckled.

"Blue wonder, I thought it was blue bitch!" the first M, smirked.

"I call him, Purest, because he ain't fucking nobody, till he feels that darkness in him deep!" the second M, chortled.

"Ha ha, oh you're so funny, any damn ways…what the hell going on?"

The three animals twitched up their noses and eyes before replying to a waiting Sonic.

"Nothing much on my end of the boulevard."

"My streets are barren."

"Uh-uhn."

Blue rolled his eyes in agitation. "So, none of us having anything interesting going on?" "Damn, I feel lame." Three on-screen giggles were heard. 'C' began. "You are a riot, Sonic, don't feel lame, cause you're not…we just don't have anything going on that's all." 'M' (1) continued. "Besides boy, all the hard work we put in, on BOTH yourselves and your attitude will not be your downfall." "Plus, you WILL NOT waste our hard work, and WILL have that damn hedgehog, as chaos as our witness." The second 'M' finished. Gleaming emeralds looked to the screen with confidence. "Okay, I won't ruin myself." A monotonous "Damn, straight!" was the reply, then laughter from all.

They talked on into the late evening, about what happened at their schools, themselves, each other, and random things that mostly had to do with Sonic and slight obsession with Shadow. The azure male defended, himself on multiple occasions, but fell upon hilarious 'Yeah, right' faces. As they chattered on and on the three didn't notice their blue friend drift into sleep. They did however, when his gentle purr/snoring became loud.

"Oh my, gosh, he's sleeping….still adorable as the day we met him."

"He was so geeky though, but we change that, and 'pow pow' he's gorgeously, delicious."

"And, the fact that he trusted us enough to talk about his crush, was a feat all its own."

"Yeah…Hey I got an email from Knuckles…it's a party invite!"

"I'm in."

"Me, too!" "But, what about our blue baby?"

"That Amy bitch, will probably hunt him down and shove it on him." "Man, I hate that girl."

"Who doesn't…don't answer that Miska!"

"When's the party anyway?"

"Hmm…Tuesday night."

"Our testing is done Monday, yes, we gone party till the moon becomes the sun."

Laughter graced the hedgies screen, until the three logged off, leaving azure in the dark. The dim light of his screen illuminating his relaxed quills.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonic: What the f% ! am I doing now!**

**Me: Nothing this is a regular day for you, surprisingly you're not running.**

**Sonic: Yea, that is weird...why?**

**Me:I can't explain that, you just don't...**

**Sonic: Whatever, long as it isn't a reoccuring thing.**

**Me: It's not.**

Sonic slept Saturday away, waking only, to eat with his family and tend to his bodily functions. He slept with prevalent smile, for he was completely relaxed and undisturbed. Sunday however, he was awake at high noon, washed, and putting on clothes; a loose gray tank, a pair of red skinny jeans that hung slightly off his derrière' with a silver chain belt, and his one of a kind, trademark trainers. "Yes…I'm me again, and I don't have to avoid anyone, less I choose too." "Aside from, Amy."

The blue wonder strolled out of his home, and down his street, hands in his pockets, not a care in the world. He stopped in the park, and sat under a shady tree. His quills flowed in the breeze as he watched children play, but noticed one was five or ten centimeters taller than the rest, an orange-yellowish creature. Soon realizing whom it was, Sonic called to the fox, with an ecstatic voice. "Tails'! Tails!" The kitsune whorled around wondering whom was calling his name, and then saw his blue best friend. "Sonic!" "What are you doing here?" the fox inquired. "Just, relaxing man."

"Oh, that's good."

"I meant to ask…why were you playing with those kids?"

"I'm short, small, and my tails are taller than me, why not have, some fun with my anatomical disposition?"

"Cannot argue with that logic, and you're always logical, if not practical."

"Very good use of impromptu words Sonic, well done."

"I'm not a complete idiot, Tails, you know how much I'm into chemistry."

"Yeah." "Well Sonic, I'm late for an appointment, so I'll see you later."

"Late?" "For what and with whom?"

"Yes, geek stuff, and none ya business…Later!"

As Tails propelled off, Sonic rose from beneath the tree and walked in the opposite direction. He soon felt the weight of three thuds and'oomph!' In unforeseen circumstances, Sonia, Lola, and Manic landed square on their oldest brothers back, causing him immense pain. "Way to go, Manic." The lime hedgehog glared at his bubblegum pink sister. "Why, is it that every time were kicked out of the house, it's my fault!" Lavender-azure retorted. "Because it usually is, otherwise Lola wouldn't say so." "That aside, are we going to get off Sonic, I know he didn't like being our unidentified and now unresponsive crash pad." The three siblings slid from their brothers back and prodded him for movement. He regained conscience, started ranting, stopped by the sudden rush of pain to his left wrist. "Ahh!" "Damn, it this hurts!"

They went to a nearby clinic where Sonics wrist was set and casted. Feeling quite 'heated', Sonic and siblings headed home, the younger three keeping a significant distance, knowing he seethed with fury.

"Sonic, it's not our fault." "It's Manic's." Sonia told.

"No, it is not!" "Mom's the one, who slingshot kicked us outside and beyond."

"It doesn't matter who's at fault, fact of the matter is that Sonic we're sorry for unintentionally hurting you."

He suddenly stopped. "It's alright, but next time, scream or something!" he spoke with a smile.

"We didn't scream?" Sonia questioned.

"Now that I think about it…no." said Lola.

"I remember an 'oomph'." Manic added.

After reaching home and telling their mother what had occurred with Sonics left hand, she sympathetically apologized, smothering her son in unwanted attention. Sonic quickly broke free and headed to the recluse of his bedroom. Taking two pills for the pain, Sonic fell upon his bed staring at the ceiling. He rolled and rolled until he found a comfortable position, which as he balled up there was an odd warmth he hadn't felt be' I've always slept on the right side of my bed, why is the left much less this spot so warm?' He dared to open his eyes and saw nothing yet an odd tiny streak of white was top right in his peripheral vision. The blue blur dismissed his thoughts and fell prey to his medicines side effects; drowsiness.

**Sonic: What the hell was that white?**

**Me: You piece it all together...**

**Sonic: Why not just tell me?**

**Me: That ruins my fun.**

**Sonic: TELL ME!**

**Me: NO...**

**Shadow:People...waiting...write...d !$ it...**


	5. Chapter 5

2

Monday, was another day in which the exhausted and still in slight pain hedgehog dreaded. The azure male put on his clothing with snail momentum, not caring if his shirt was awkwardly buttoned, or that his tie was crooked. He skipped breakfast, seeing as he had no appetite. Walking to school Sonic soon whiffed a scent that relaxed him so. It consisted of French vanilla, black raspberries, and a lavender hint. It was a fresh croissant and Shadow (guess which scent he is). Sonic was a bit resentful for skipping breakfast, but let his annoyance go. However, the alluring smell got the best of him. The ebony boy was unaware that he had a guest and his walking fingers going towards his morning sweet. Or, so the azure angel thought. Sonics' fingers were cut off at the plates rim, retracting them before they were shish kabob.

"To what do I owe this, unwelcomed intrusion?" ebony spoke to blue.

"Intrusion?" "Don't you mean exalted honor?" azure joked.

Not removing his crimson orbs from the papers before him, Shadow raised an eyebrow then rubbed his temple. 'This idiot can never be serious, not even for a minute. I still find it odd that his strong suit is chemistry. Speed and chemicals….who knew.' Shadow then looked at his watch, and noted it was time for him to go, and thus rose from the table.

"Shadz, I just wanted to mess with you, you don't have to leave." Sonic spoke somberly.

"Hmm?" "Oh, I've long gotten used to your childish quips, faker." "Besides, I have other things to do."

"Shadow, what about your pastry?"

"As much as I hate to tell **YOU** of all people, I only enjoy the smell of morning sweets, never the taste." Midnight spoke as he walked away.

'At least I got to talk to you, my dark love, not in a way that I'd like but, close enough.'

Azure stared at the still warm sweet, and as much as he hated to seem like a pilfer circumstances called for it and he ate without second thought. 'Good thing, I'm ambidextrous, otherwise this would be difficult.' Upon finishing, he walked at a fairly fast pace to school. He and Shadow arrived at the same time, paying no attention to the other grab their books and headed to class which they took "together" seeing as Shadow's teacher always switched two for one students; two students for one Shadow. Near the end of class, Sonic noticed Shadow was looking through the papers from earlier that morning. ' I know he hates me, which I'm afraid of, but he also knows that I'm very inquisitive.' Just as he began to inquire about the papers, his vision was blocked by the canary yellow skirt of a beige bat. "Shadow." She spoke with confidence.

Midnight looked the announcer once over before responding. "And you are?" The beige girl's eyes jumped slightly as if she was astonished that he didn't know. "The name's Reye; Reye Bastvana." She quickly recovered. "Okay, what do you want?" he spoke. "A lot of things, but that's not why I'm here…are you going to Amir's party?" she asked with an engaging half-smile. "I'd think so, since I'm doing all the hard work." He said with apparent snarl. "That's good." The bat purred as she walked off on that note.

'Well that answers the papers question, but another arises, who is this woman and why did you give her the once over!?' 'And who's Amir….maybe Mystic' knows she's got informants EVERYWHERE.' Just as sonic grabbed his phone, Amy popped out of nowhere, causing him to wince with shock. "Sonic!" she screamed. "Amy, I'm right here, you don't have to scream." She sunk back slightly from embarrassment. "Sorry, but no matter, here, here, here, here!" She pushed a card of sorts into his face caving it a bit. "Okay, okay, Amy I see it! But what is it?" Azure barked at pink. It turned out to be an invite for Amir's party. "Amy, who's Amir?" Sonic questioned.

"That one of Shadow's friends, the aquamarine fox." 'Okay, question three answered.' "Hmm, thanks Amy but I don't think I'll go." 'If you're there, while Shadow is too, oh it'll be heaven and hell.' Amy only stood next to his desk with a smile plastered on her face. "You will Sonic…" As she talked she pulled the necklace she had hidden in the crook of her shirt out for him to see, on the end was her hammer; small so she could carry it. "Otherwise, I'll come to your house and bash your brains, and you know I'm just crazy enough to do it." 'Crazy is not the word, psycho's more like it.' Sonic responded with a smile. "Okay Amy, you win, I'll go." 'I am not going this alone, they are coming with me.'


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

Much to Sonic's surprise, his three broads were already going. That fact delighted him to no end, then a questioned popped into his head. "How did you three, get invited, you don't even go here?" he asked.

"Amir's another Mystic', they've got minions EVERYWHERE." Cara`Mel spoke.

"They are not minions, more so informants don't be crude about how I manipulate them." Mystic' said with a half-smile.

"Uh-huh, aside from the czar extrodinaire here, you should know as well as anyone, that when there is a party it's no good without the true bad bishez." Miska trumpeted.

"Miska, its BITCHES, not BISHEZ, you Russian reject." Cara smirked.

"I have not deflected from my country you ненавистным Хоером." Miska cried.

"I'm not a hateful hoer!" Cara barked. The argument went on and on, back and forth, word for translated word, till Sonic and Mystic' could stand it no longer.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" they both belted. Miska and Cara froze and looked to both with snarls.

"Don't twist your face like that, it may become permanent." Said, azure

"Now answer me this, PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE GOING?" the boy asked intently. The three made faces that indicated that they were hoping he was kidding, unfortunately he was serious.

"Didn't we answer that already? Yes."

:::::::::::::::40 mins. Later:::::::::::::

As the troupe left a restaurant (Sonic's idea), the thought that had been pushed aside earlier came back to Sonic, and he froze.

"Wait, a minute, I don't want to go, Amy will hunt me down the entire night, and if I don't show up she'll stalk me more than she already does and bash my skull in. And sure enough, I'm not going as the other me, because that me wasn't invited." The sapphire male began to shake visibly, and chew on his claws.

Miska gripped him tightly, while thinking of some way to calm the distraught hedgehog. Cara pulled his middle back quill, and in that second, Sonic blacked out snoring.

"Huh, that still knocks him out cold? Glad I remembered, now, what are we going to do?"

"We're going to have fun. I didn't bust my plump tucus on those exams to not have fun with my friends for nothing!" Mystic stated firmly.

"Yeah, my Russian to English to German oral exam wasn't exactly, my easiest A!" Miska yelped.

"I know all that, I'm talking about Sonic. His situation." Cara spoke.

"Oh." The two embarrassingly squeaked.

"Hey, doesn't his change occur when his mom's on her spiritual trips?" Miska, said brow furrowed.

"Yeah, although I swore it was coincidental." Cara chortled.

"Nevertheless, look, he's changing, that's weird he just changed back." Mystic laughed. "But, now he can wear the creamy orange shorts I brought him for some odd reason. But, nevertheless let's have some fun."

"Right after we drag him home." Cara offered.

"Hell no, he's heavy, sooo…SONIC!" Miska projected into his ears.

The cerulean half woke with his ears splitting and ringing, in which he screamed "MISKA WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"Sorry, I had to wake you."

"It's okay, what happened? I remember spazzing, then it went black."

"Yeah, I'll tell you when we get to your house, cause we've got less than an hour before we party."

"Whatever, hold up, WHY AM I IN THIS FORM AGAIN!? I just changed back." "Wahhhhhhhhh!"

"Sonic, quit whining, we'll find out, now come on, I need fun in my life and you're part of it."

Dragging the resilient speedster, the girls trudged to Sonic's house, unlocked the door (all of them have keys to his house, Sonic has locked himself out on more than a handful of occasions), said hello to mother, and then finally into his bedroom. Their chest were heaving at different intervals, nonetheless they were tired.

"You need to lose a couple pounds, because it should not take three chics combined weight of 260 to push your ass up an eight foot hill and a flight of stairs!" Cara breathed.

"Aside from that mess, we brought you home, now you go figure out why you're like this, while we get ready kay?" said Mystic.

Blue dusted his fur a bit before answering. "Okay. Your clothes are in the second closet over there." He spoke closing his door, yelling his mother's name descending the stairs.


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

**Hahahaha**

**Sonic: What is so funny?**

**You said husband, awhile ago.**

**Sonic: No I didn't. I-I didn't….ugh.**

**Heh heh hilarious. **

"Mom, where are you? I need to ASK you something."

Aleena promptly answered her adorable son. "Yes, Sonic. What do you need to ask me?"

"Explain that spiritual connection you and I share, so that I may understand why I count myself as a freak!?" Sapphire asked through grinding teeth.

"It's a long story, how much time do you have?" Aleena quirked, hoping to avoid the dreaded talk of a lifetime.

"Sum it up, please."

"Ugh, okay. Well it's like your umbilical cord never detached from me. You're still technically a developing fetus, and as I changed, you change as well. There summed up enough for you?"

"That sounds like science gone disgustingly wrong, than spiritual connection."

"That's the best I got, without going into crazy details, I'll tell you everything later, now don't you have a party to get ready for!?" Aleena spoke lightly sweating.

"You're lying to my face mother dear but it is for good reasons, so I'll let it go but, just for my sake, any haphazard's I need to know about."

Aleena pondered for few moments before speaking. "Yes, enclosed spaces, extreme perspiration, and most importantly don't have SEX."

Sonic only stood in front of his mother in deathly silence, as his mind went absolutely berserk that she'd even know that he engaged in such activities, not the sweating and the claustrophobia but, intercourse, the minaj-a- twait, the beast with two backs, SEX for heavens glorious colors SEX!

Seeing that the child's eye began to twitch, Aleena rose from the sofa and connected, palm to face. Sonic's eyes popped and furiously blinked as he came back to reality. However the sapphire child only glanced at his mother one last time, and stiffly walked back to his bedroom.

Having regained his motor skills, Sonic walked into his bedroom where the girls were putting on what sonic called their "signatures". Miska's neon glow in the dark orange lip stick which stood out boldly against her violet flailed quills, Cara'Mel's white whimsy butterfly eyes that glowed in the dark as well, and of course Mystic who donned elaborate henna on her paws(glowed in the dark too). Sonic waited until they noticed his presence.

Miska was the first. "Here, we chose for you, no arguments put them on."

Mystic was second. "Make it quick, I've got something else for you."

Seeing no way to voice his opinion, Sonic put on the clothes, afterwards he looked into a mirror to see just what they gave seeing as he wasn't really paying attention. Orange cream shorts with adjustable suspenders, and a chiffon butterfly wing shirt that wrapped his midsection quite lovingly. Sonic only had one thing to say, which he voiced in his mind. 'Cuteness.'

"Cute, no?" spoke Cara.

"I want to say no with a passion, but you know me too well. And, considering the circumstances this is appropriate at the moment. Nonetheless, I still don't like this."

"Come on, seriously? If I didn't love you for you, Sonic, I'd slap you till your color faded. And you're so adorable right now." Mystic said.

"Yeah, now can we go?" Miska griped.

:::::::::: Major Time Skip:::::::::::::

Mystic knocked on the red door which seemed to vibrate from the loud music behind it. The yellow hedgie whom name escaped them all answered standing aside he let them in. Almost immediately their ears popped making the music even louder. There seemed to be no place, where there weren't teenagers, whether divided or together. They were on the couches, in the kitchen, many where on the overhead banister, the living area was overcrowded and the four all had the same question. "How the hell, did they fit everyone in this townhouse!?" they said in unison.

Laughing, Sonic and company squeezed through the crowds to find somewhere to sit. Meanwhile, Sonic was low key looking for Shadow. 'Oh where, oh where is my Shadow oh where, oh where can he be.' Singing in his mind Sonic ran into Scourge. "Hey, who da fucks hit me!?" Scourge spoke disorient. He spun on his heels, his maw just inches from Sonic's. "Well, hello their cutie, what's your name?" The petrifying smell of pure alcohol, much more brandy on the lime hedgehog's breath caused Sonic to cringe behind his sleeve. "The names, Breath Mint because you need a few….hundred." With that said, Sonic scurried off to find his friends. He found them, and boy did they switch on party mode. Cara shook her hips effortlessly, jingling the coin shaped accents on her Indian-inspired belt. Miska quills had a mind of their own as she head-banged while rolling her stomach. And Mystics' henna mesmerized as her hands were in seemingly in slow-mo as she twerked and twirled.

The blue wonder stood in awe of his girls dancing technically like strippers but, he couldn't help but smile. 'How long was I gone? Wasn't, more three or five minutes. Oh well, to each their own.' Soon the blue lovely was dancing. True, aside from the break dancing he was knew, Sonic had unwillingly, scratch that, been forcefully made to attend pole-dancing classes not only with his friends but his mother as well. 'Oh Chaos, no one so long as I live, will ever know I attended several pole dancing, granted I never touched the pole itself, still humiliation, many, many possibilities.' He swayed with the beat, flowed with rhythm, winded with words, till he was absorbed in the music. And as the music changed, so did he. Reggaeton matched his movements best; the mixture of drums, bass lines, and guitars with the distinct melody enraptured the blue angel.

What he didn't notice was that everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the unknown to them, gorgeous blue in orange and white dance without a care of who's looking, which was all. But one stared the hardest, Shadow eyed Sonic without fail, until Amir tapped his shoulder. "Who's the chic, dancing with all the right moves?" Shadow quipped. "Sicki."

"Sicki, that's a weird, wait a minute, how do you know?"

"That one was substituting faker for a week."

"Huh." Amir huffed. "Are you gonna go for that, cause if not….."

"Try it, and I'll throw into the next house."

"Okay, okay….possession before purchase….crazy."

Shadow cocked an eyebrow at the fox and strode off, dispersing in the crowd. He walked like a lion stalking his prey, which he technically was. As he neared the blue wonder, whom friends joined in the dance, his vision was suddenly blocked by shiny green and black. "Shadow babe, where are you headed?" Having excellent memory, Shadow recognized the voice as Reye. "And, what is it to you bat?"

"I was wondering if I could join you." She quirked.

"Wouldn't that be lovely but, I have to do something, alone." He spoke morbidly.

She clung to Shadow's arm and looked at him with a slight pout. "Do you not like my company Shadow?" The dark child looked at her with all seriousness prevalent in his face. "I barely know you, I just so happens that I remember your name." Reye released her grip and stared. "Oh, I see but, you headed towards that blue one and the bitch sosa crew over there, thinking they're bad."Shadow rolled his eyes, while inside his conscience was ready to choke the beige girl. 'Thank chaos, I am in complete control of my temper, otherwise I'd have this bat crying at my feet, begging for air and mercy.' Turning his head to the left, Shadow noticed blue heading upstairs, in which under his breath he whispered "chaos control" leaving the bat stunned about his whereabouts and her friends gripping their sides laughing at how pathetic she looked talking to no one.

Sonic felt a strange warmth inches behind him but, shrugged it off. Walking down the hall, he came upon ten different doors, each one identical to the first. "Great, now which one is the bathroom, I need to clean my face." He randomly chose the third, opened it, and flipped the light switch, black lights flickered momentarily and illuminated black walls to reveal intricate graffiti and portraits. "I think this is Amir's bedroom, he's a hell of an artist, I'll give him that, no contest." Leaving Sonic, was about to try the fourth door on the right side, until a hand grabbed him from behind into another dark room. Sonic kicked, flailed, and squirmed to be free but no avail. He was sat on a comfortable what he assumed to be a bed. He calmed down enough to speak."What the fuck man!? You can't just snatch someone! And besides, who the hell are you?" A lamp was switched on, revealing the dark, crimson-streaked hedgie of his dreams.

"S-S-Shadow, right?" he spoke hesitantly.

"Yes, and you're Sonikku, correct?" He smirked.

"Uh-huh." Sonic responded.

"Good, now that we know each other how about a kiss."

Sonic's eyes popped at the suggestion. "Hold up son, you barely know me and already want a kiss!? No, no you will not hit and quit this, no sir!"

Shadow chuckled at the outburst. "I only asked for a kiss, sorry to disappoint but my mother raised gentleman." 'The sex however will come later if you wish it, that I guarantee.' Sonic glared at Shadow in an attempt to catch him in a lie. Sonic wanted to Shadow chuckled once more before he spoke. "You're adorable, when angry, it's endearing." Sonic growled slightly. 'Okay I know for a fact Shadow likes a challenge, let's see if I can use it against him.' "Hey Shadow, you wanted a kiss right? How about we make this more interesting hmm?"

The ebony one stroked his chin before he aptly agreed. "What's the game?" he inquired. Sonic smiled knowing he had him hook, lined, and sunk. " My father and I call it Brain Stump, it's basically, rhyming but it keeps going until one of can't think another rhyme." Shadow shook his head in understanding. "But what is the interesting part?" Sonic gulped. He hadn't thought that far. "I'll leave that up to you." He'd regret those words. "Ah, how about this then, every time I stump you, I get to touch you. " Sonic knew he couldn't back out, he was in too deep. "Okay, but keep it ABOVE the waist." With a nod they began, Sonic first. " I'm think of a plain.." Shadow waited for anything. Sonic face palmed. "Oh yeah, you're supposed to say…You said, plain so I'll say…" "Brain" Shadow responded.

"Yeah, now you said brain, so I'll say crane."

Shadow caught on pretty quickly. "You said crane, so I'll say Jane."

Sonic wasn't ready to lose his game. "Mane."

"Rain"

"Plane"

"Drain"

"Refrain"

Sonic racked his mind for another word and came up empty. "Damn!" Shadow quickly celebrated before he sat Sonic on his lap and glided his hands up and down the curvaceous body, unknowingly licking his lips. Sonic was too preoccupied in his hectic thoughts, to even notice 'He's touching me! Oh gods, he knows exactly where to touch, ugh, I want him to fuck me till I'm unconscious and drooling.' Suddenly the movements stopped, indeed Shadow was a gentleman because he could have continued. Sonic came down from his chaotic high. Slid off Shadow's lap and to the floor. "Ready to try again, and I won't lose." He laughed. "We will see about that."

They played thirty times, Shadow winning majority, outwardly Sonic hated what was happening scowling, slightly whenever Shadow mouth slacked when kissing him. The reality was that Sonic was in heaven, the hedgehog of his many dreams was kissing him with intense passion, and of course NO AMY. 'This may not be the ideal way I wanted this to happen but, hey dreamers cannot be arbitrary choosers and I hit the jackpot.' Their feverish kissing went on for a while. Then Shadow became aggressive.

Grabbing blue by his waist, he walked the short distance to the bed with a soft crash. Blue exited his euphoric state when he realized a hand traveling up his shirt and another traveling down his shorts. He jumped at the second hand. "No! You will not touch meeeeeeee" the letter held in midriff as the ebony one's finger slid into the shallow slit. He smirked as the blue one's face blush a deep red. "You said, your mother raised a gentleman, let me rephrase that for her; a wolf in sheep's clothing." He groaned. The hand up top was rubbing just as furiously. "Yeah, and you'll get used to it." He said as he continued adding another finger. Sonic only yelp and whined as the dark one fingering him with precision. His eyes began to water, his entire body numb, all sensitivity ran south. 'This is lovely and all, but if this goes any further, I'm screwed. Literally'

**Sonic: What. The. F !#. Why did you stop?!**

**I need help writing A+ smut alright. I've never been good at describing particular acts… Can I think it up H3! Yes, describe it know, and I can't stand it when I fall short. T-T**

**Sonic: So whatcha gonna do!? Everybody want the smut, and the drama that comes later. I even want this to continue.**

**CMM: The bat thinks we didn't hear that comment earlier. We got something for her. Oh, that's for sure.**

**If you three don't go somewhere, okay, if anyone is willing to help, I'm all for it.**

**Sonic & Friends: Someone please help her, we'll be extra cute in the ending!**

**Really? Throw more on top what already needs to be done… I don't see why not it's the least I can do.**


End file.
